Soul Perception
by I.F.T.S
Summary: Jack is dead; killed by Pitch while trying to save Jamie. At least, that's what the Guardians think. Seventeen years have passed since his death, and Man in the Moon reveals to the heart-broken spirits that Jack's soul is alive. All they need to do now is find it...but that's going to prove quite a problem. Not only does MiM not know where it is, but Pitch is on the hunt as well.
1. Prologue

**Okay...I've had this idea for a little bit now. I know it's short, but if I decide to continue this each chapter will be around one thousand words; for those that are picky about update lengths. Now that ****_Sleeping Witness_**** is finished I can handle a different story. Tell me how you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

A blur of blue, a flash of white. Unwanted thoughts causing fear to creep into the mind.

_Too late…Not fast enough…All your fault…_

Pushing to streak faster; bursting through the doors…

…and entering hell.

Darkness everywhere, consuming the light and destroying everything it touches.

And shriveling the hearts of the believers. One by one they collapse until only one is left.

No.

Please; no, no, **_No_**! Not him!

"Jamie!" pale lips scream as the owner leaps forward to push the frail body away…

…away from the arrow of pure Fear that lodges itself in worn navy fabric and frozen flesh. Sapphire eyes widen in unbearable pain, lungs automatically sucking in a breath only to never release it. Knees hit the floor, followed by a shoulder and lastly a head with a mane of snow-white. From the point of entry, night's color spreads rapidly; turning ivory skin ashen despite the wails of the saved.

Sensing its job's done, the evil retreats, just in time to miss the dying's comrades.

"Help!" the last innocent shrieks. The Golden one hurries forth, but in vain.

A shiver passes through the weak form, and cracks fracture across the exposed skin. Another spasm rocks through the wounded before the body shatters into a million bits of snow; only to be blown away.

"_Jack_!" the original target sobs, clutching a damp cobalt sweater to his chest.

**PLZ don't kill me! I swear to whatever godly being you believe in that Jack WILL COME BACK. THAT'S WHAT THIS WHOLE FIC IS ABOUT. So please...don't hurt me...or Jack ****_will_**** stay dead...b/c ****_I'll_**** be dead...**


	2. Reawakening

**Okay, sorry for the wait, but I finally found time to sit down and write the balm to your burns! It's going to be glaringly obvious what's going on, but that makes for some good dramatic irony, right? Good, so here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (And if I did this would be RotG2)**

_Fog surrounds him, visibility only three yards in every direction. The milky light that filters through the low hanging clouds creates shapes with the vapor, fooling the boy's eyes and mind. Tentatively taking a step forward, the child frowns down at the smooth white floor beneath his bare feet._

_ 'How can there be fog inside?' he wonders, glancing up as something rustles. A chuckle sounds behind him, and he whirls around to face nothing. His heart jumps to his throat, and the male steadily turns small circles._

_ **"Who's there?" **he calls, voice wavering. Clenching his teeth, he fists his shaking hands and demands, **"Show yourself!"**_

_ A peal of light laughter rings throughout the space, and the boy catches a streak of blue dart away. He pauses for a minute before sprinting after it, intent on catching the joker. _

_ **"Wait!" **he shouts as the unknown person pulls further ahead. **"Please, stop!"**_

_ The being doesn't respond, and slips into the mist silently. The boy stops, panting as his eyes search desperately for another flicker of movement. A shady blob catches his eye, and he dashes after it with abandon. It stays ahead easily, only coming within the barest of his sight when the child begins to slow. And every time he begins to give up, bouts of cheery laughter echo or a sigh encourages him to carry on. _

_ After running for what feels like miles, the male stops seeing pieces of the person he's pursuing. Refusing to let the other win, he charges ahead, preparing to rip the ghost a new one for—_

_ The haze suddenly disappears, and the minor is left on what looks like a pristine white cliff overlooking a gray ocean. And he isn't alone._

_ Another boy stands erect at the lip of the bluff, a Shepard's staff held loosely in his right hand. His left rests in the pocket of his blue jacket, and his legs are clad in well-used brown pants bound with a light brown thread. But the strangest thing about the human before him is his wild white hair; wind-tousled and pointing in every direction. _

_ As if he senses his presence, the alabaster-haired one glances over his shoulder. The other boy gasps, eyes widening as his meets the piercing blue of the other. They are unreadable, put power emits from them in waves. As the first youngster continues to stare, he realizes that the stranger's navy color closely resembles—_

_ **"Wake up," **the foreigner commands gently, smashing the butt of his staff against the ground and releasing a wave of blinding light._

* * *

"Jackson Elory! Get your butt out of that bed or no breakfast!"

Jack groans, rolling onto his back and screaming in return, "I'm up!"

"Then get out here! And wake Riley up!"

Grumbling under his breath, the teen throws off the comforter and stands, attempting to stretch the kinks out of his back.

_What the hell was that dream about?_ Shaking his head, he stalks to the door of his Jack-and-Jill bath and flips on the light. Raking a quick hand through his chocolate locks, he opens the opposite door and enters the dark room.

"Hey, Riles, wake up," he says, standing next to the bed and shaking he small shoulder of the occupant. "I know you heard the Overlord, now get up or I'm throwing you in the tub."

The cover is thrown away and the former-sleeper throws her arms around the older boy's neck.

"You can't throw me in if I'm attached to you!" the girl shouts, wrapping her legs around his middle as he pries her hands away. After a brief struggle Jack holds a pouting Riley at arms length.

"You need to be stronger if you're going to cling to me," he smirks at her, and she responds by sticking out her tongue. "Now come on, let's make you presentable."

Carrying her to their shared restroom, he plops her down in front of one of the sinks and picks up a nearby brush. Sitting on top of the toilet seat, he pulls Riley closer and begins to delicately detangle her dark brown mass of hair.

"Jack?" she asks after a moment of silence. "Why don't I have mismatched eyes?"

A smile curves the boy's lips. "You don't remember my answer from when I told you yesterday morning?"

The girl shrugs. "I wasn't really paying attention 'cause I was _really_ sleepy."

"Sandman must've given you an extra does of dreamsand, huh?"

"Jack! Don't change the topic!"

The boy sighs, pausing in his administrations of brushing. "Well, you see…I'm just more special than you are."

Riley gasps, whirling around to face her sibling. "That's not true!"

"Oh?" Jack raises an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"'Cause I asked Miss O and she said that it was because you couldn't decide what color you wanted so you chose both!"

Jack frowns, and shifts to stare at himself in the mirror. Tapping his chin, he 'contemplates' why his right eye is the same shade as his sister's irises, brown, and why the left is a shocking hue of blue.

"Hmmm...Nope," he shrugs, forcing her to turn back around. "Still think it's because I'm awesome."

"Oh, so you're not _just_ special you got to be _awesome_ too," Riley huffs, crossing her arms.

Jack hugs his younger sister from behind, resting his chin on top of her head. "Hey, you're cool too; just by being related to me."

Riley mulls this over. "Okay," she says, appeased, pushing him away. "Do you know what Miss O's making for breakfast?"

Jack snorts at her rapid switching of gears. "No idea, but if my sense of smell is correct then it's a safe bet we're having pancakes. Now go get dressed, I'm hungry."

The child scampers off through her door, slamming it closed. Retreating back to his own sanctuary, he randomly pulls out a pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt. Snatching up his black sweater, he exits through the door leading to the hall and locks it behind him. Checking to make sure the key is in his pocket; he jogs down the hall and thumps down the stairs. Landing in the spacious living room crowded with couches, he pushes open the swinging restaurant-style door to enter the kitchen/dining room.

The long, cheap wood table's already stuffed with kids, all under the age of eleven. Setting down his coat to mark his place, he continues through an archway into the kitchen where a petit brunet calmly dashes around preparing a monster amount of batter.

"About time you dragged your ass out of bed; I was starting to think I'd need to dig out the paddle," she says, not glancing up from her bowl.

"How did you know I was alone?" Jack asks, stealing an apple from the counter. "You could've just defiled Riley's mind!"

The woman smirks, green eyes flashing with mirth. "And you aren't doing enough of that already?"

Jack tears a bite out of the fruit. "I'm 'er brodder, she don' lissen to me," he replies as he chews it.

The mothering figure pauses, staring at him pointedly. "Speak with out food next time, and touché."

Jack smiles, swallowing. "Need help with the itty-bitty-spiders?"

"If you'd turn into the angel I know is there…yes."

"The usual stuff?"

"Never changes."

Jack tugs open the gigantic fridge and removes several vials of baby food.

"That couple the other day…the ones that were looking at Riley, you—"

"Yes, they're taking Stephanie instead."

Jack release the breath he'd been holding. "Thank you."

"How long have you known me?" the woman asks suddenly.

"Ten years," Jack replies slowly.

"And how long have I kept you and Riley together?"

"Ten years." Jack says readily, sighing again. "But every time someone walks in that door I can't help—"

"Jack, you know I do everything I can to discourage adopting parents from separating you two," the woman chides softly. "And look at it this way; you won't have to worry about that in less than a year."

"Yeah." Jack nods. "But where will I take her? The money I've made from selling my stuff isn't going to be enough."

"Then just stay here. Besides, when you turn eighteen I can start paying you." The woman winks and resumes her rapid mixing. "Now go feed the tots before they start screaming.

* * *

North sits behind his desk, staring despondently at the block of uncut ice before him. Dull blue eyes stare at its glimmering surface, and his mind imagines the twinkling surface being manipulated by pale boy with the brightest smile…

Tears gather at the corners of his eyes, and he hastily scrubs them away. Apparently seventeen years isn't enough time for the pain to dull.

A hollow knock resounds through his office, startling him out of his private mourning.

"Come in," he rasps, standing to at least appear normal for whomever's on the other side.

Green eyes set within a familiar furry face peers through a slight opening.

"There's somethin' you got'a see mate," he rumbles, pulling the door open more. The patron of Wonder maneuvers around his workstation, and follows his friend to the Globe Room.

"Is there something vrong with zee lights?" the Russian asks, falling into an old routine.

"Nah, it's Manny. He wants t'a speak with us."

The duo enters the large room, and the other two occupants glance their way before reverting their eyes back to the patch of moonlight.

"Has he said anything yet?" the Cossack asks, stepping forward.

Tooth shakes her feathered head. "No, he just sent down the beam." Sandy backs up her claim with a nod.

North looks out the skylight and calls up to the moon framed within, "Manny, vhat do you need to tell us?"

The soft glow on the floor shifts, and a figure begins to form within the illumination. He sits cross-legged on the ground, hands folded over a heartbreakingly familiar staff that rests in his lap. The boy's face is calm, looking as if he merely sleeps. North swallows difficultly and Toothiana releases a quiet sob at the representation of their lost friend. Bunny clenches his fists, breathing shallowly while Sandy hangs his head and drifts to stand on the ground.

"I do not understand," the former bandit says thickly. "Vhat does…this mean?"

His answer comes as the figure slowly rises to his feet, and his eyes flash open.

**~.~**

**Oh, and the 'selling my stuff' bit means _art,_ NOT HIS BODY. Just thought I should clear that up now.  
**

**Alyss Mainwaring: **I apologize for the wait, but here she is! Hope you continue to like it!

**Its Chris Pine: **Thank you! The only problem I had with it was how short it was :p Hope this makes up for it!

**YoloBaby: **Thanx, I drew that myself!

**Keembur: **Argh, I feel horrible for making you wait! But updates should be faster since school's out!

**AnaEl92: **Yeah, I've had this idea for awhile but didn't know how to write it. Oh, and sorry for the wait!

**vividRegulator: **Oh my Manny, your picture is the funniest thing ever! I'm glad I hooked you; summaries are not my forte, but then who's is it?

**SheMcScribe245: **He's coming back, I promise! And I swear at the end you'll love this!

**mausee: **I know, I wanted to make it longer but that seemed _so_ dramatic that I just left it there. Plz don't kill me, he's coming back I swear! (I like seeing Jack hurt too...such a weird fetish I have with harming characters...)

**harrypotter . stieglitz991: **Thank you, and am I? I just write what the voices say...of the characters, that is! .

**Kailyssia: **He will, I promise. Sorry for the wait, and that bit with the snow will be explained later; it's very important.

**FudoTwin17: **I'm sorry for putting you through such pain! And thank you for the feels, I enjoy them!

**FarmersDaughter: **Ya, you're here! Sorry for the prolonged refusal to update; but as you know it'll get quicker!

**Caithlinn13: **You're right, Jack's not dead. If you're confused, just keep reading and it'll make sense! And sorry for the late update!


	3. Possible Match

**Wow, such good reception! I'm so happy so many people like this! So here, have a new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Am I allowed to just put that there, and like, not say anything? You all know what it means anyway...**

Jack unbuckles the last kid from the highchair, and after setting him down in the enclosed pin crawling with the rest of his age-group, returns to the kitchen to swipe a rag off the sink. Wetting it down, he backtracks to the eating area to begin the task of wiping away the crumbs and stickiness from the morning's meal.

Halfway done with the table, the old-style corded phone hanging by the door rings with the annoying half-second interval.

"I got it!" he calls, snapping up the receiver. "Overland Orphanage, how may I help you?" After a pause he infuses his voice with a smile and says, "Yes, she's available, hold on one moment."

Pressing the phone to his chest to muffle the sound, he hollers, "Miss Overland, someone's on the line for you!"

The door swings open, admitting the brunet. She motions for the handset, and as soon as she presses it to her ear she says cheerily, "This is Amelia Overland, how can I help you?" The person on the other side squawks something, and Jack pretends not to listen as he finishes cleaning.

"Oh!" the smile momentarily falls from her face, and she glances at the boy 'not-eavesdropping'. "Yes…of course, that sounds perfect. What time does—?"

As Amelia nods, Jack taps her on the shoulder, causing her to jump. Covering the mouth piece, she hisses, "What?"

"You could just tell me to leave," Jack says, smirking and nodding to the door.

"Yes, go. In fact, put the tots down and take the older ones to the park," the woman orders, turning back to her conversation. Jack rolls his mismatched eyes, exiting through the kitchen to deposit his hand towel. Reentering the family room, he picks up a couple of dozing year olds and dodges around a rough-housing six and seven year to nudge another swinging door open to arrive at the dark nursery. Depositing the children in their proper cribs, he makes the trip three and a half more times and stays in the room until all the babies had fallen asleep.

After another five minutes, he leaves the children's room; he blinks in the brighter light. Making his way back to the couch room, he claps to gather the attention of the kids staring at the cartoon playing.

"Ten years and up, get your coats!" he orders, and a hurricane of movement follows. After frowning at several nine and eight years, Jack finally gets his group of eleven total rounded up and wearing the correct jacket.

"That everyone?" he asks, triple checking to make sure no one's getting left behind. "Alright, rope-up!" he calls, and the each child rushes to find a hand to hold. Once everyone's connected, he opens the front door and the leader, who happens to be Riley, exits; the person gripping her hand following and so on down the chain. Jack is the last to leave, after a quick shout of 'We're going!' to alert Amelia.

* * *

"So he's alive!" Tooth whispers, the first to speak after the figure disappeared.

"Look's like it," Bunny nods.

"But vouldn't he haf found us yet?" North asks.

"Not if he was too weak," Tooth argues.

"Eh…he would've at least _tried_ ta contact us…right?" Bunny glances around at his comrades. "'E's should strong enough ta do that."

Sandy shakes his head. Above him, he makes a miniature Jack frowning, looking around in confusion and scratching his head.

"You think he has amnesia?" North guesses and Sandy confirms.

"That would explain it…" Toothiana murmurs. "But how do we find him?"

"Perhaps Manny knows…" North glances through the skylight, but the luminous orb remains silent. "…or not."

"Well, why don' we go ta Burgess? He was born there first, so it'd make sense if he showed up there again," the Pooka suggests.

"Brilliant!" North shouts, blue eyes starting to get back their old gleam for adventure. "Ve vill start search at Burgess!"

"Perhaps Jamie knows something too!" Tooth adds, and Sandy nods vigorously.

"To Burgess!"

* * *

"Cash!"

A tall, lanky man with dark chestnut colored hair glances over his shoulder. Light brown eyes scan the area directly behind him, searching for the owner of the voice.

_That voice…It sounds like Jack…_Shaking his head, he continues on his walk but stops as a small hand tugs on the leg of his jeans. Looking down, he meets the innocent beryl gaze of a blonde headed child. Smiling, he bends down to the kid's level.

"Cash Merrin!" the child smiles sheepishly, slowly turning his head to stare over his shoulder. The man follows the boy's look, eyes widening as he spots a thin teenager jogging their way. Their hair color could be almost a perfect match, as well as they eye color. Well, the right one; the left is a familiar shade of azure…

_Oh my god, he looks like Jack!_

The older male scoops up the blond one. "Cash, do _not_ disappear like that or Overlord's not going to let me take you to the park anymore!" he chides, then glances the adult's way. "I'm so sorry; I swear this kid's going to be an escape artist when he gets older." He chuckles, and the man's lip twitches.

"It's fine, he wasn't bothering me," he says after a moment, still unable to look away from his dead friend's doppelganger. _Poor kid, he probably thinks I'm crazy…_

"Yeah…" the brunet shakes his head. "Well, thanks for not kidnapping him or something." He begins to shuffle away, and the older male waves slightly.

"Sure, no problem."

The teen returns the gesture, turning away and striding to a waiting group of other young children. After the Jack-look-alike sets Cash down, they line up; holding hands. Allowing them to lead the way, the group exits the park and turns south onto main.

Deciding that's enough stalking for the day, the man turns and resumes heading in the opposite direction.

_I think I'm going to need to walk for a while longer…_

* * *

The door opens soundlessly to a dark foyer, but the arriver is too lazy to flick on the light. Dropping his keys into a glass bowl near the door, he strips of his light coat and opens the closet to find a hanger.

"Ello, mate."

The man whirls around, straining his eyes to see through the shadows. A lamp flicks on, and he breaks out into a wide smile.

"Bunny! It's been too long!" he sighs, striding into the living room to great the large rabbit.

"Vhat about me?"

"North!" the owner turns to face the large man in red, and his eyes widen as he sees who else is there.

"Tooth, Sandy! Man, your all here!" he shouts

"Course we are Jamie!" Toothiana buzzes, leaning in to accept the hug.

After exchanging greetings with the others, he sits on the chair facing the legends. "Seeing that you're all here, it must be big," he says, smile fading a bit.

"Yes, but not as big as you've gotten!" Tooth hasn't stopped grinning. "27, right? Or is it 26?"

"Haven't you heard it's rude to ask someone their age?" he teases.

"Oh yeah, it's 27," Bunny nods. "And is that a wedding band I see?"

"Engagement," Jamie corrects, blushing.

"Oh!" Tooth squeals. "I always knew you and Pippa would get together! When's the wedding planned?"

"Next May."

Sandy pumps his fist triumphantly, nudging North who sighs, handing over a twenty. At Jamie's raised eyebrow, he explains. "I said it vould be November, Sandy bet June."

"Ah," the believer rolls his eyes. "So, you're here for…?"

The atmosphere calms instantly, turning almost solemn. "Ve vant to know if you…haf seen anything unusual lately."

Bunny frowns at the Russian. "We want ta know if you've seen Jack"

"He's back?" Jamie leans forward.

Tooth nods. "Yes, Manny told us as much. But he hasn't contacted us or anything, so we thought he might have forgotten…"

"So you came here." The human nods. "And I think you're right."

The Guardians' eyes bug, so he quickly continues.

"I was walking in the park today, and I saw someone that could be Jack's twin. Just dye his hair white, give him a blue contact and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Bunnymund frowns. "Dye it? What color is it now?"

"And why only one contact?" Tooth adds.

"Well, his hair's brown right now as is his right eye."

"And zee left?" North probes.

"Jack blue."

The ex-thief's eyes widen. "Zey are...mismatched? In that order?"

Jamie nods. "Yeah, trust me, I'll never be forgetting that kid's face."

"Zhen I think ve haf found him!" North declares. "But vhere did he learn to do zhat…?"

"Learn what?" Bunny asks, and Sandy nods; not following their leader's train of thought.

"Learn to disguise himself as human."

**o.O**

**keembur: **Oh, I would _never_! Abandonment of a story is like leaving a child alone on the street!

**SheMcScribe245: **...*smiles* Depends on your definition of 'come back'. And hope this continues to be amazing!

**Its Chris Pine: **I know, right! I can't wait to write it!

**readandwrite4evernever20: **Yes, yes it will. _Especially_ when the Guardians really come out to play...

**Twilight-fan-14: **Aw, I'm glad you think so! I sure hope it does!

**Guest 5/21/13: ***winks* I can't answer that question, but I can say you're the closest one to the truth!

**Darlene10104: **Ya! A constant reader! I'm gonna go crazy with happiness, plz excuse me.

**dragongirl2011: **Thank you for the arm load of compliments! They really mean a lot! And I can't help but notice the HTTYD picture; have you read my other new fic: _The Replacement Child_?

**MysteriousSherlock: **Ohhh, a Holmes fan! Do you watch Elementary? If you do, OMG the season finale! Oh, and thanks; hope this was fast enough!

**EmiTenshi: **You're correct! Jamie and (if my brain remembers correctly) the rest of the gang makes a re-appearance! And I'm happy to write a story you like!

**FarmersDaugher: **Hell yeah it's free! I wouldn't have been able to join otherwise! And I'd be honored to be your favorite! And as for Jack Elory...*tries really hard not to smile* maybe...maybe not! *dashes away*


	4. Help: Unwanted, Needed, and Desired

**As most of you have probably already been informed, this update was late b/c of tornadoes. Yeah, those fuckers suck BIG time. And anther storm system's on its way so...yea. Anyway, lots of love has come to this and here's the third chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Anyone tired of this yet? Cause I sure am.**

"Say _what_ now?" Bunny exclaims, one ear dropping.

North sighs. "Disguise himself as human. You know, vhen one looks like something they are not—"

"I know what _disguise_ means," the Pooka interrupts. "But isn'a Jack already human? Why would he need ta change his appearance?"

"Vell…not exactly," the Russian hedges. "See, ve are all immortal, no? So ve may _look_ like normal human but people can _sense_ ze difference. So ve all haf ability to hide our magic!"

Sandy frowns, and the figures above his head flash by quickly, roughly translating to: _I've heard rumors of such thing, but never seen it. Where do you think Jack learned it?_

The Cossack shrugs. "I haf no clue. Zhat is vhat I vant to know."

"Maybe we're thinking about this at the wrong angle," Jamie says, drawing everyone's attention. "The Jack I saw was about the same age as ours, so what if after Jack…died the Moon put him in this new form to protect him from Pitch?"

Tooth tilts her head. "He's got a point, guys. Manny would, and probably _can_, do that."

"Where did ya see Frostbite?" Bunny quires their human host.

Jamie shrugs. "Just playing in the park. He had a good size group of kids with him, so I think he volunteers at an orphanage or something."

"Could he be a sitter?" Tooth supplies.

The man frowns. "I don't think so…he had a group of ten to fifteen; that's quite a lot for one person."

"How old were the children?"

"Couldn't have been older than I was when I first saw him."

"So…ten, eleven?"

"Thereabouts."

Santa sighs heavily, stretching his arms above his head. "Vell, ve haf good start, thanks to Jamie. You vould not mind if ve stayed, no?"

"Not at all! You guys are always welcome here!"

"Ya sure? We wouldn't wan' ta…_intrude_ on anythin'," Bunny asks, a sly smile lighting his face. Jamie blushes furiously while glaring at the anthropomorphic rabbit.

"Bunnymund, if I wasn't in the presence of North right now, I'd have decked you there."

* * *

_The fog swirls around his legs as he strides through it, this time refusing to wait for the mysterious other. In seemingly no time at all, he arrives at the white bluff, and the blue-eyed one's already there; sitting comfortably with his legs hanging over the edge. _

**_ "Who are you?"_**_ he demands, this time refusing to wake up until he gets his answer. _

_ Those eyes with the familiar shade lazily glance over at him. **"You're not ready…yet,"** he replies, turning back to the neutral sea._

_ **"What's that supposed to mean?"** the original growls. **"Don't tell me you're going to be here long."**_

_ The paler smirks, leaning back and letting his hands support him. **"Afraid so. I'm not going to leave until the job gets done."**_

_ **"What job? And where are we anyway?"** _

_ **"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. You must be further behind than I thought."**_

_ **"Hey! I take that quite offensively!"**_

**_ "Good. Maybe this'll jump start you then."_**

**_ "You know what, I don't need you're help—"_**

**_ "Perfect, because I can't do much anyway. The only thing I can do is give you cryptic little sayings and double-meaning hints that ultimately add up to nothing."_**

****_The boy still standing snorts, glaring at his company's back. **"Well, you're certainly doing a fantastic job."**_

_ **"Thanks, but I should warn you I'll only get more infuriating as time progresses. So you'd better get a move on."**_

_ **"Get a move on doing **what?** If you would just tell me what I need to accomplish then we can both go our separate ways and—"**_

**_ "I thought you said you don't need my help?"_**

**_ "I don't! It would just be…nice."_**

****_The albino barks out a laugh, his back thumping hollowly onto the ground. **"Trust me kid, my 'assistance' won't do you any good. But if you really want a clue, you might want to wake up, and listen to yourself." **_

**_ "Listen to myself? And who are you calling 'kid'! We're the same age!"_**

**_ "That's what you think."_**_ The other says as he rolls over and slams his hands on the floor._

* * *

Jack bolts upright, breathing heavily and shivering as chills crawl up his back. As the shock fades, he drags a hand over his face.

"Damn that man!" he curses softly, aware that Riley could be awake and waiting to ambush him.

"Who does he think he is, acting all condescending like that!" he continues to grumble as he swings out of bed. "We could be freaking twins; so where does he get off thinking he knows more than me? Damn that idiot."

He stalks to his dresser, yanking out a grey, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Stripping of his night wear, he tugs on the pants and picks up his top before the next thought barrels into his mind.

"Why am I even letting this bother me? He was just a dream!"

Quickly slipping on the rest of his outfit, he pushes any more thoughts pertaining to the dream kid out of his brain and enters the bathroom. Not even pausing on his way to his sister's room, he combs a hand through his hair to at least _say_ he attempted to straighten it. After checking in Riley's room and finding it already made up, he figures she's already downstairs waiting for breakfast.

Following her example, he locks up and jogs into the kitchen. Amelia's already started throwing together the beginning meal, eggs and bacon with small slices of fruit, when Jack once again offers to feed the youngest members of their 'family'. It's only when he's returning to deposit all the spoons and make his own plate that he spies the envelope with his name printed on it.

Snatching it up, he tears into it one-handed while chomping down on piece of fried pork. Halfway through scanning the letter do the words start to sink in, causing him to choke on his food and flip to the second page. His eyes widen, and he turns back to the beginning.

Amelia chooses that time to return, having finally settled all the little ones. As she registers Jack reading the paper, she dashes to him and rips it out of his grasp.

"Amelia…" he asks slowly. "What was that?"

The brunet winces, knowing that Jack only uses her real name when he's extremely upset. "Well, you read it first; why don't you tell me?"

"Let me rephrase: _Why_ is that here? With _my _name on it?"

She takes a deep breath, wiping her hands on her apron. "Well, I didn't want you to find out this way, but…Jack, you had to know it was coming eventually."

"No! No, I sure as hell didn't!" he exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "You were discussing this on the phone the other day, weren't you? _That's_ why you wanted me to leave!"

"Jack, please calm down—"

"Why? Why should I calm down when you're sending me to fucking hell!"

"Do not use words in front of me," Amelia says sharply. "And it's not that bad, I promise."

Jack snorts, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, but you never went to high school as an orphan, did you? Nonetheless with multi-colored eyes."

**TTuTT**

**Caithlinn13: **Yeah, I thought it would be a good comedy relief moment. And it makes sense, Sandy _does_ still check on Jamie's dreams so he would know when the wedding would happen.

**Darlene10104: **Questions! Yes!  
1. Jamie walks through the park at different times than Jack and his group does.  
2. North only knows this kid by the name Jackson Elory, he had no reason to connect the two. Besides, there are hundreds of children around the world that share the name 'Jack' or 'Jackson'  
Sorry for the wait, hope this makes it worthwhile!

**keembur: **Here, have more! Sorry for the wait, tornadoes shouldn't be messed with!

**EmiTenshi: **Ohhh, you know what's going on don't you! And as you noticed Jamie's in this one too! And in more to come!

**akizaki14: **Thank you for your support! I really appreciate all of it!

**NightHuntress: **Good! I included that because it sounded like something he would say!

**Guest 5/24/13: **You'll see! *evil smile*

**w: **Oh, well happy late birthday! And I apologize for the delay, I hope to get back into the swing of things soon!

**FarmersGirl101: **Yah! And I bet if you _really_ thought about it you could figure all this out! And you wouldn't even need me! But until then I'll follow your advice and keep posting!

**vividRegulator: **Lol, me too! Overlord is much more fun to write too!

**Its Chris Pine: **I'm glad you're enjoying this; I sure have fun writing it! And when the Guardians meet Jack...wow, my brain's getting ahead of itself, I'd better shut it down before I reveal something!

**Guest 5/28/13: **Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait!

**K: **Oh good, and welcome! I hope you like this one as much as my other fanfic!

**FudoTwin17: **Thank you for the feels! I feel terrible about the wait but at least it's here now!

**Guest 6/2/13: **Yes! I shall continue until the world ends! Or this fanfic completes itself...whichever comes first!

**Crystal: **Of course I can, and have, and will in the future! I never abandon stories, so you will see this through until the end!

**Guest 6/5/13: **Wow, you didn't have to wait that long! Hope you continue to find this awesome!


	5. Found Him

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! If you were slightly confused last time, don't worry! Everything gets cleared up!**

**DISCLAIMER: It's too painful! It reminds me too much of...Shadow Elf! I can't say it!**

"At least tell my _why_ you're sending me to my death." Jack sighs, starting to get a handle on his anger.

"Well, I know you've always been home schooled Mrs. Heidrik, but she…passed away late last June and I haven't found—"

"What?" the boy interrupts sharply. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because it was almost Riley's birthday; I didn't want you upset for that!"

The boy grinds his teeth. "That still doesn't explain why you're sending me to _high school._"

Amelia covers one of his hands with one of her own. "I couldn't find a suitable replacement. They were either too expensive or they weren't credited for your level. Just look at it as a compliment that you're too smart."

"Okay, but what about online courses? They've got a bunch of cheap ones out there."

The woman adopts a look of disgust. "Jack, you know how much I hate those things."

"And just exactly _how_ much do you think I hate public school?"

"Look, just try the first semester. During the Christmas brake we can review our options, kay?"

Jack frowns, but reluctantly agrees. "Fine. But if you get a call from the hospital saying I died from getting my face beat in…can't say I didn't warn you."

"Jack, I _promise_ it won't be that bad. I survived, didn't I?"

"Well, duh. You probably threatened everybody with the paddle."

"And I can do the same for you."

Silence descends on them for an entire second before they both succumb to the hysteria of the comment.

"So, when does this…business start exactly?" Jack asks as he wipes the corners of his eyes.

"Uh…the first day's in two weeks."

"Two _weeks_? You couldn't have given me more of a heads-up?!"

"Why? You're a guy; it's not like you need an entire wardrobe-remake. And the leftover supplies from last year will suffice, and we can always buy more—"

Jack groans loudly. "It's not _that_, it's just…really short notice. I mean, I can count down the days on my fingers!"

Amelia gasps theatrically. "Since when have you had seven fingers on each hand?"

The teen glares at her cheeky smile. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

She sighs. "Look, if you're so worried about your heterochromatic eyes, I can go buy some contacts."

He bites his lip, but eventually shakes his head. "Naw, I hate those things. Gives me the willies."

She throws her head back in exasperation. "There's no pleasing you!"

He shrugs, slyly glances away. "You _could_ pull me out…"

"Besides that. And here I thought you had a brain."

"Hey, my mind works perfectly fine!"

"Oh yeah? Then you—_especially _you—should be able to think of a better way to get out of this."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps."

"Then consider it accepted. What's the wager?"

"Hey, I never said we were betting anything."

"So a month of doing the dishes."

"Deal."

* * *

Pushing away from his desk, Jamie stands and wanders into the kitchen. Pouring himself yet _another_ cup of coffee. As he drowns it in sugar, he prays that the Tooth Fairy doesn't get a whiff of the stuff. Taking a sip, he shudders as he imagines her reaction if she saw him draining this stuff like a coke addict snuffing snow. Which is saying a lot; he _did_ have some crazy friends in high school.

A smile curls his lips as he reminisces while gulping another mouthful. _Ah, memories…_

"Jamie! 'ey James, where'd ya go?"

The man rolls his eyes, calling out to the Australian accent, "Kitchen!"

Patiently waiting for his guest to find him, he drains the rest of his drink as fast as possible and rinses it out. Can't be too cautious.

The _tick_ of claws on linoleum alerts him that the anthropomorphic rabbit's behind him, and as he puts the mug in the dishwasher asks, "Find anything today?"

"No," the legend replies, his voice lacking the normal perk. "Ya sure he was with a bunch a' ankle-biters?"

"Seeing as one tugged on my pants leg?" he throws back rhetorically. "Ya, I'm positive. Has Sandy caught a lead with the dreams?"

"Negative," Bunny sighs. "It's like this kid doesn't sleep!"

Jamie tries to smother his laughter, unsuccessfully. "Well, he _is_ a teenager, and it is summer. Just wait until school starts, you'll find him then."

"But we can't wait that long!"

"It's less than a week."

The Pooka pauses, obviously shocked. "That soon? Ya sure?"

Jamie nods. "I'm one hundred percent positive, and seeing as I'm a Mythology teacher, I'd better be right."

A tiny buzzing figure stops Aster from asking his next question, and after a quick groan and a wave to his human friend he disappears down a tunnel.

Glancing back to his coffee maker, he too moans before gathering the supplies to brew another pot.

* * *

Time passed too fast for Jack; and he's not the only one that agrees. Amelia, too, seemed shocked at how the last couple weeks of summer flew by at light speed. But she didn't feel sympathetic enough to relieve him of dishes duty.

His last nights of freedom were not different, except now Jack Two, as he's dubbed the other, doesn't even speak. He just stays on the ledge, eyes never breaking from their staring contest with the silvered sea.

The morning of the end of his life begins like any other: he wakes Riley, helps feed the tots and then makes his own breakfast. After cleaning his utensils, he glances at the clock and his stomach twists. 6:45, time to go.

Picking up the black messenger bag that holds his supplies, he bides Amelia and Riley a quick goodbye before trudging out the door. Running through the map in his head, he determines the fast route to the school is cutting through the park.

A slight mist covers the ground, but not of the same caliber as the fog in his dreams. The dew drops it leaves behind sparkle in the weak morning light, making the children's place look almost magical. His mind flashes back to several, fairly funny, incidents. The monkey bars where John had thought it funny to jump up and hang onto David's feet; then screaming bloody murder when the latter let go and landed on him. The curly slide where Josephine, Caitlin, and three of their park friends had gotten stuck because they'd wanted to go down all at once. That same chute where Riley gave Tommy a black eye with her foot because he'd tried to climb up the inside.

He reaches the gazebo, and his slight smile disappears; a fainter memory resurfacing. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath before glancing down at his wrist watch. Fifteen minutes have passed, and if he wants to get to the school _and_ get his schedule without being late he'll need to hurry.

Forcing himself to forget the depressing recall, he picks up the pace to arrive at BurgessHigh School. The building has two levels and two wings: on the left and lowest are the freshman's classes, and the right the sophomores. The seniors are on the floor above the 10th graders while the juniors on the opposite side. Where the two sides of the building connect is the main office, library, commons, gym, and the band/choir room. Pausing only a minute to take in the red-brick building, he pushes open the heavy metal doors.

He finds himself in a small foyer-ish place with off-white tiles. There's an open door on his left, and after a quick peek through is satisfied to have found the room he needs. Only a handful of students linger, most not even glancing up as he enters. The few eyes that do look up to inspect him stare intently; obviously enraptured by the oddity of his own irises.

"Excuse me?" he quietly asks the man behind the desk whose back is turned. The adult quickly turns, and his warm brown eyes widen. His shocked expression is a mirror of Jack's own as they gasp at the same time:

"It's you!"

**O-O**

***sigh* Raise your hand if you _love_ Amelia. To. Death. *both hands proudly in air* I f*ing created her and she surprises me with her awesomeness. Kinda wish my mom was like that...**

**Darlene10104: **Jack didn't start earlier because he was home schooled by a tutor that Amelia hired (as you most likely read). But that tutor died, and well...Amelia can't teach her himself!

**Taranodongirl1: **Ohh, neither can I! That particular scene's been in my head for _ever_!

**Caithlinn13: **Oh, you know who it is! Follow your instincts; they're usually right! And thank you for all the encouragement.

**akizaki14: **Yes, I do believe he does. And I would never rip Jack away from Riley! I'm not _that_ cruel!

**I . SEN . NOVICE: **LOL, thank you so much for the love, encouragement, and for everything else~!

**EmiTenshi: **Ya, 'specially what I have planned...*evil smile* Oh, I'm _so_ going to get my butt kicked!


	6. Surprise

**Okay, so now that Shadow Elf is done (for the moment) You guys are in the third spot! So enjoy this update!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing. Sorry, I know, I'm disappointed too.**

"What are you doing here?" Jack asks, shocked that the man from the park is at his school. His _new_ school.

"I work here," the man replies, seeming just asked flabbergasted as the boy.

"As a secretary?"

"No, I'm a teacher. Mr. Bennett, Mythology."

"Oh." Jack blinks, shaking the outstretched hand. "I thought you were a lawyer or something…"

"So, I assume you need a schedule?" Jamie asks after a moment, hoping against hope.

"Uh, yeah. Name's Jackson Elory."

Jamie nods, plugging in the name. "Elory, is that Irish?"

Jack ducks his head, scratching the back of his neck. "Amelia thinks so."

"That your mother's name?"

Jack frowns, berating himself. He'd wished to keep his…_lack_ of family a secret for as long as possible. "Uh…no."

"Sister?"

"No, her name's Riley. Amelia's my…caretaker. I'm…an orphan."

Jamie's eyes widen, and he scrambles to cover up his surprise. "That makes sense now."

"What does?" Jack tilts his head.

Jamie freezes in reaching for the freshly printed paper. _I said that aloud?!_ "It's just that I've been teaching here awhile and I haven't seen you around before. Well, except for that one time in the park."

"I've been home schooled all my life," Jack answers as Jamie quickly scans the data on the sheet to double check that it's correct. He suddenly smiles, beaming at Jack.

"Looks like I'll get to see you quite a bit this year."

Jack takes the paper, noting that he has Mr. Bennett down twice. Once for Mythology fifth hour on the 'a' day and the other for every third period for study hall.

"What—" Jack begins, but is cut off by a scolding female voice.

"Mr. Bennett, what are you doing in my area?"

Jack glances behind the instructor at the tall, slim woman leaning in the door way. Her red-brown hair floats about her shoulders in the same way her knee-length black skirt seems to hover around her body. A red cardigan lies open over a plain, white dress shirt to which a name tag is pinned, announcing her as Ms. Pippa Boritam.

"How can I help you?" She asks sweetly as she maneuvers around Jamie, flashing a pristine smile.

"Uh, just one thing," Jack says, placing his new schedule on the counter and spinning it to face her. "What does this 'a' and 'b' day thing mean?"

"It's a bit confusing at first, but basically it means that on the 'a' day, like today, you'll follow the 'a' list of classes. Then tomorrow, the 'b' day, you'll have your second classes," she explains, pointing to each in turn. "The first day of both semesters are 'a' days, and unless otherwise announced on the P.A system, any unexpected school cancellations will be treated as if you _did_ go to class, which means the following day will be the opposite of what the off-day was intended to be. Clear so far, Jack?"

He nods, noticing the slight start from the male teacher.

She nods, glancing down at her clock. "You still have ten minutes before the first bell, and usually the students spend that time in the commons. But for today Mr. Bennett will give you a tour, seeing as his first hour is plan time." She turns her bright amber gaze on the man, and he nods quickly.

"Yeah, I'll show you the fastest routes." He lifts a portion of the counter and steps into the service area, motioning for Jack to head through the door first.

As the student leaves, Pippa leans over the divider and hisses, "You_ will_ explain this, right?"

"Yeah, meet at my place. I've got a surprise you're going to _love_," he whispers back before hurrying to catch up with the teen.

"Alright, so what's your first class?"

"Uh, Calculus with King."

"King? You're going to like him; all the seniors _adore_ him for his lack of homework."

* * *

"And here are the locker rooms. I assume you don't need me to show you which one to use?"

Jack chuckles along with Jamie, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Quite surprisingly, they'd hit it off immediately; like they've been best friends forever.

"Yeah, I think I got it from here."

Jamie sighs theatrically, whipping his brow with the back of his hand. "Phew, thank god. I was hoping you weren't the kind that needed the distinction."

A high-pitched, droning bell cuts off Jack's reply, and almost immediately students begin to stream into the hall.

"That's the first bell; you've got fifteen minutes to get to your first hour. Think you can make it?"

Jack mock-glares at his favorite teacher. "No, I can't walk up a flight of stairs in a quarter hour. I'll need at least _double_ that."

"Then you better get started, punk." Jamie pats him on the shoulder as he walks back to his class. "See you third hour," he calls back.

Jack merely waves once, already entering the stairwell at the mouth of the sophomore hall. The current of students shifting is already breathtaking; if someone slips they're flat as a pancake in seconds. Go too slow and everyone hates you, but if you and at least two other friends are holding up the system that's a-okay. Five minutes into his first _first_ day and Jack already knows _that._

Jack arrives at the proper room without incident. No one seemed to even notice him in the monotone of the hall. In fact, the only time he _was_ noticed was by the lower classmen; and even then they averted their eyes and carried on.

_Maybe this won't be so bad…_

* * *

As soon as the door clicked shut, Jamie broke his personal rule of not having his phone out during class. If the students couldn't, then he _wouldn't_.

But this is _important._

Pressing three on his keypad, he hopes that at least _one _of the Guardians was taking a break near the phone…

"_Hullo_?" a deep voice asks after the second ring, and Jamie sighs.

"North, I've got great news: I found him!"

"_You found him?! Vhere?_"

"School; he's in my freaking class. _Twice._"

A muffled shout answers him, and he figures that the Russian was informing the rest of his team.

_"Vhat is he like? Did he remember you?"_

"Well, kind of… He only recalled meeting at the park, and he didn't recognize Pippa when she helped him with his schedule."

_"So it is most possible that he has amnesia?"_

"Yeah. But…Jack's in there somewhere."

_"You sound uncertain."_

Jamie shuffles his feet, biting his lip. "Well…he's a bit…different. It's just small things, like sometimes he won't take the opportune moment to joke around, or he's actually _quiet_. Hell, he met one of his teachers and he was freaking _shy._"

_"Frostbite, shy?!"_ he hears Bunny exclaim in the background, and the Cossack quickly shushes him.

_"Hmm…ve vill haf to meet zis new Jack. How likely is it zhat your school vill accept four new students?"_

* * *

In the darkest shadows night can make, yellow eyes watch greedily as yet another dream is tainted. It doesn't produce the same gut-wrenching terror as his Nightmares did when he had his bid for power; but the falling dream produces enough fear to satisfy him. For the moment.

A soft whinny draws the master's attention, and before he can reprimand it, it surrenders the information it had gathered.

"So he's back." It's not a question, but a statement, causing the man to frown royally. "Damn brat, always popping up at the most retched moments. Where is he residing?"

Flicking his wrist, he gathers the Fearling into a swirling vortex, pulling out the memory and displaying it on the glimmering sands.

The lake the child claims as his own flashes, before a red-bricked building and a tall, white three-story house with a fenced in yard.

"Burgess?" he hums as a slow smile stretches his pale lips. "Seems like we have a slight change of plans."

**= . =**

**Caithlinn13: **Oh, I know. As soon as I posted the chapter I thought "Wait, I have a reviewer with a penname similar to this...". And hey, this update came pretty quick so..Ya!

**Taranodongirl1: **Good question. Answer: Amusingly funny.

**readandwrite4evernever20: **LOL, tell me about it! Jamie never grew out of his sugar stage...And thanks!

**Sleepery: **Sure thing! Here's a new chapter, and I'm so happy that you like this!

**alight: **Lol, I love you! You literally put into words what I was thinking when I wrote that scene! And you're right, Jack _is_ still in there...somewhere...and as for a _third_ dying...*evil smile* You'll just have to wait and see!

**For Leafed Fortune: **I...I'm addicted to cliffhangers. *ducks head* I know it's something I need to get out of, but I adore them too much! And I hope you continue to like this!

**Ayara012: **Lol, that's what I thought too! But Jamie could _try_ to blow off his knowing of Jack by saying his reputation precedes him; but then again he doesn't have a reputation!

**Tigermike83: **I'm glad she pleases you! She'll continue to be amazing, I promise!

**FarmersGirl101: **Yes, the man behind the counter is Jamie. He works at the school Jack's attending! How awesome is that?!

**Guest 6/14/13: **Thank you so much, but really YOU'RE the AWESOME one!

**Guest 6/15/13: **Ditto the above one!

**Darlene10104: **Jack is _very_ attached and slightly protective of Amelia; seeing as she's basically the mother figure. Jack (this current Jack) recognizes Jamie from the park. Remember, the Cash incident? Hope that cleared everything up!

**Firehedgehog: **Thank you! I hope you continue to read!


	7. Of Sneaking Into High School

**Okay, as I've said on all my other RotG fanfics, I want to post a new story in the fandom, but this one is definitely...different. I want to make the Guardians, including Jack, Pitch, and Jamie the 7 sins of mankind; so they'd technically be 'evil'. Notice the quotation marks surrounding the word. Anyway, I want to know everyone's opinion: would you read it? So far, a lot more people than I thought are saying yes. Respond via PM, review, or be anonymous and vote on my profile. Either way, I want your feed back! Thanks for those that actually read this!**

**DISCLAIMER: nope-iddy-nope-iddy-nope**

Jack quietly opens the door, peeking his head through first to check if the coast's clear. Two to four-ish is usually nap time, so there shouldn't be any kids in the house. But that's mainly because he always took the older ones to the park or something to expand their energy and leave Amelia with a quiet house. But, seeing as he was presently occupied and the Overlord can't leave the tots alone, she probably sent them to the backyard.

Jack mentally groans. If she's not watching them, then he hasn't a doubt in the world that the more rambunctious children will have already climbed on the table to leap onto the low roof of the porch.

And then they'd bet to see who could fly the farthest.

Throwing down his messenger bag, he sprints past the kitchen and through the back door. From the enraptured gazes of the ten years still on the ground, he knows for a fact that someone's about to break their neck.

Bursting out into the good-sized lot, he whirls on his heel just in time to see the honey blonde head of Jeremy throw himself into gravity's waiting arms. The boy's dark blue eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the older, as does most of the other's, but Jack ignores it and positions himself to catch the child now flailing wildly.

The eleven year-old crashes into his chest with more force than he'd anticipated, causing the seventeen year to stumble backwards; but he doesn't fall.

Glaring sternly at the four other boys standing on the overhang, he watches in hidden amusement as they scramble down. Maneuvering the child in his arms, he holds him so that his head is towards the ground and drops him mercilessly.

"_Ow!_" he cries, cradling his cranium.

"Be gland I'm not going to do worse," Jack growls, but ruffles the stick-straight hair to take the sting out. "How many times must I tell you _not_ to do that? You could kill yourself."

"You wouldn't _have_ to punish them if you hadn't been the one to show them that," Amelia calls from the door, watching with a severe frown but her emerald eyes sparkle playfully.

Jack scoffs, "They were barely five; I didn't think they'd remember that."

"You'd be surprised what kids retain. It's almost like they learn everything you _don't _want them to."

"Naw, that's just with adults and curses."

Amelia hums, not convinced. "Don't you have homework or something that needs to be done?"

Jack smiles devilishly. "No, but you do."

"What?" Amelia squawks. "Since when does the legal guardian have homework?"

"Since the syllabus."

"Oh. How'd I forget about those?"

"Two words: Old age."

"You little—"

"Careful, non-defiled ears are listening," Jack interrupts, grinning cheekily.

Amelia attempts to wither the smile with a glare. "Shut up and show me where to sign."

* * *

"So that was really _our_ Jack?" Pippa asks from the passenger side, turning to face her fiancé. "He's truly back?"

Jamie nods, not looking away from the road. The last time he did that's still fresh on his mind, and he'd rather not repeat _that_ experience. Not that he's even sure he'd survive…

"Would I ever lie to you?" he replies, finally turning to glance at her at a stoplight.

She smiles delicately, sighing, "No, you wouldn't dare try to pass anything like this past me."

He nods, easing on the gas. "I'd be a dead man before I even finish the tale."

From the corner of his eye he watches as she settles back onto the seat. "Just think, Jamie: when Jack gets his memories back he can be at our wedding!"

Jamie snorts, trying and failing to picture Jack curbing his wild nature and sitting calmly through the ceremony. "Good luck getting him in a suit."

Pippa melts in a round gut-wrenching laughter, most likely seeing their care-free, innocent Jack sitting prim and proper in a midnight suit with a tie to match his eyes, sipping tea.

"With Toothiana's help, it'll be easy," she gasps after a minute. "The difficult part will be keeping it on him!"

Jamie chuckles along with his beloved, directing his car into the driveway and turning it off. Stepping out, he quickly makes his way to her side, opening her door and taking her hand to assist her.

"And speaking of Tooth…" he begins, leading her to the front door and pushing it open. He steps quickly aside, leaving her sight free of obstacles all the way to the living room. "There are a few people here to see you."

Pippa's amber eyes widen, and she flings herself across the room with a shout of, "Tooth!"

"Pippa!" the fairy Queen meets the woman halfway, returning her fierce embrace.

"It's been too long!" the brunette leans away to get a good look at her long-time friend.

"So long that you didn't think to tell me you got engaged!" Tooth wails, hurt.

"It only happened two weeks ago," Pippa soothes. "I was going to tell you the next time you stopped by. By the way, we are _extremely _overdue for a girls' night."

"Darling, with your wedding coming up we're going all out this time! I want all the details: where it happened, how he did it, what you did after—"

Jamie clears his throat, face beginning to redden. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask her?" he prompts.

"Oh! Yes, I wanted to ask a _huge_ favor of you. The boys and I need to know if you could…make it easier for your school to accept our transfers."

Pippa frowns. "So you guys are actually going through with that? And where are the guys anyway?"

Tooth flicks her wrist. "Out collecting stuff for North; he's going to cast a spell or something to make us look like mortals."

The secretary sighs. "Well, that certainly makes my job easier. What grades are you all going in?"

"What's Jack in?"

"He's a senior."

"Then that's what we need."

"Okay, but I'll need a record or something from a previous school to put in our own."

"Already taken care of." Tooth beams. "That was my job."

Pippa giggles. "Then there shouldn't be much to worry about. Though, how do you want you schedules to line up?"

"Throw in a few classes that he has with each of us, but don't make it obvious."

The woman rolls her eyes. "Of course. I can print out his classes now and you can choose which ones you each want, if you'd like."

"That's perfect! Pippa, you're a genius!"

"That's why I'm marrying her," Jamie murmurs from the kitchen, trying to ignore the call of his coffee pot, and failing miserably.

**^ . ^**

**ATTENTION: I WILL BE GONE JULY 10-17. THERE WILL BE NO INTERNET, SO THIS MAY BE THE LAST UPDATE BEFORE THAT. I WILL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER BEFORE, BUT NO PROMISES. AND IF I GET LOTS OF SHIT WHEN I RETURN, I WILL PURPOSELY ****NOT UPDATE**** FOR TWO WEEKS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Thanks~!**

**Caithlinn13: **Ya, I try to update at least once a week; and seeing as I have exactly seven ongoing stories, it works out pretty well! And sorry about the cliff, I tried not to put one in this chapters seeing as it might be awhile before I can upload the next one! And sorry for leaving, but I'm going to Florida for my birthday! Nonetheless, I get to go with my best friend!

**readandwrite4evernever20: **Oh, I'd like to see him _try_! Amelia would kick his ass! _With_ the paddle!

**Firehedgehog: **Riley is indeed Jack's sister's reincarnation. And to confuse you more, Jack himself is Jack's reincarnation! Try to figure _that_ out!

**NovaLight: **Sure will, and sorry for the disappearing act I'm going to pull! But, as long as I don't get shit from readers asking where the hell I was (I _did_ warn you, it's there fault for not reading!), I'll be posting a.s.a.p when I return!

**Charlie Moosefeather: **Yup! That's a new definition of weird!

**Ayara012: **Oh, they're not _that_ thickheaded! Of course they've got disguises!

**Darlene10104: **Hope this lived up to your expectations!

**Wolfwind97: ** . That's so cool! My eyes are a gold-brown. Though in the right light my dad swears they're green (I think his prescription glasses need to be fixed...)!

**Guest 6/19/13: **Sorry for the bit of a wait; I usually update about once a week!

**Guest 6/20/13: **Well, six days wasn't that long of a wait! (right?)

**Wilona Riva: **Now. Does that work for ya? :)

**Four Leafed Fortune: **Thanks! And in answer to your question: A bit of both. *evil smile* I'm such a bitch; leaving you with only tidbits! I feel horrible, but all will be explained (eventually...)!

**FarmersGirl101: **Epic?! *fangirl scream* Thank you so much! And I read about that on your RA fic; when I was four I found my dead dog (she had accidentally strangled herself), so I kind of know what you're going through. Take all the time you need to feel better, and thank you so much for taking the time to review this!

**savedbygrace94: **Thank you! Personally, I like yours better!

**SilverDragon00: **I love the name! And thank you for the encouragement; writers can never get enough!


	8. You Again!

**Hey, look who's not dead! ME! I wasn't lying when I said I'd be gone (how many of you even ****_read_**** the A/N?). But I'm updating now, so enough whining and enjoy (not that any of you are complaining).**

**DISCLAIMER: ...*sobs***

"Why does it feel like I'm signing my soul to Satan?"

"Because you are," Jack replies without hesitation, snatching away yet another form before Amelia can double check what she's just endorsed. It'll be up to him to keep her on her toes now that she's the one watching the _real_ devils. "Just a couple more and you're free to go, I promise."

"I knew it," the brunette mutters; scrawling her name on the line the teen indicates without reading a single word.

"Knew what?"

"From the moment I laid eyes on you I never doubted you were _his_ spawn."

Jack snorts, "Ha, you wish! I'm just his lowly henchman; his _true_ children are the real pain in the—"

"Jack, are you almost done?" Riley whines from the door. Amelia smirks at the older sibling, who sticks his tongue out at her before twisting in the chair to face his sister.

"I'd have been done hours ago, but Overlord writes like she's forgotten how to spell her own name."

"And you would know," their caretaker replies evenly. Riley visibly perks, and Jack whirls back around.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!" he hisses, too lowly for the third party to hear.

"Really?" the woman seems honestly astonished, pausing on the final sheet to tap her chin. "Huh, I don't remember that. Must've been around the time I forgot about syllabuses."

"Oh, for Christ's sake—" Jack snaps in mock exasperation, making a grab for his pen. "You know, I don't need your signature on this; I can just forge it."

"Oh? And what if I drove to the school right now and told them of your dastardly plot?" Amelia challenges at the same time Riley asks, "What does 'forge' mean?"

The brunette teen cackles. "And who do you think they'll believe: the poor orphaned boy with mismatched eyes trying so desperately to fit in, or the evil caretaker hell-bent on making his life miserable?"

"I'd be willing to gamble that they'd trust an _adult _over a child at the age where everything he says is a lie."

"But I have no parents; I don't even know what a lie _is_!"

Both females roll their eyes. "Yeah, and Santa goes to your school," Amelia drawls.

Jack frowns. "Aw, what about the Easter Bunny? He's the best—no, the Tooth Fairy; she gives cash."

"You forgot the Sand Man," the ten year-old adds, straight faced.

Her brother smacks his cheek with a sharp _crack_. "Oh my god, Riles you are a _genius._ The being that causes REM walking the halls of a high school. _Nothing_ could go wrong with that."

The girl beams. "See Miss O? I told you I'm smarter than him."

Amelia smiles, nodding as she replies, "So I see. Perhaps _you_ should be the one going to BHS."

Riley pales, leaping forward to bury her head in her brother's shoulder.

"But the big kids are scary! And I _like _Angeline! She's nice and doesn't get mad when I get the answer wrong!"

Jack chuckles, patting her head. "Don't worry; Angeline will be your teacher for years to come. And when it's time, you'll be ready for the high school."

The child glances up at her sibling, eyes wide and trusting. "You think so?"

He smiles, shifting to pull her into a hug. "Of course. The real question will be if the teachers are ready for _you_."

Amelia hums her approval, slapping her name on the last paper with a flourish. "Speaking of being ready, I think everyone needs to head off to B-E-D."

"What?" both Elory children whine.

"It's only eight thirty!" Jack tacks on with a frantic nod from his younger.

"Too bad. It's way past a certain someone's curfew," Amelia stares pointedly at Riley, "and another somebody's got to get up early tomorrow."

"It's not like I wake up any earlier than I already do," Jack begins, but quickly changes the intended direction after he gets The Look from his guardian. "But I _am_ a bit tired, so—" he stands, gathering up all the loose articles as well as his sister and bolts for the stairs.

"Do we really have to go to sleep?" Riley cries once they reach his room.

He unlocks the door, striding through their bathroom to deposit her on the bed.

"'Fraid so, Miss. Overlord's words are law 'round here and if ya don't follow the rules…" Jack mimes slicing his throat, electing a giggle from the formerly disappointed girl.

"Will I get to see you tomorrow morning?" she asks, standing to get her nightgown from the plain white dresser adorned with stickers.

Jack pauses by the bathroom door, ready to flick off the light when she gives the go-head.

"Duh, you saw me today, didn't you?"

She shrugs. "Yeah, but I didn't get to talk to you…"

"Oh." Well, doesn't he feel stupid. "Well, I don't know about tomorrow, but maybe after we settle into a routine I can pencil in a soul-bearing conversation or two…"

"Jack!" she throws a bundle of socks at him, which he catches. "That's not what I meant!"

"Really? Well, I better cancel that six o'clock then."

"_Jack!_"

"Alright, I'll stop," he chuckles, tossing her back her socks. "But seriously, once things get more stable it'll seem like I have nothing to do in the mornings. And there's always the evenings…"

"What about homework?"

Jack waves away the worry with his hand. "That's what third hour's for. Besides, for the looks of it I'm already a bit ahead of everyone else."

Riley sighs, crawling into her bed and pulling the covers up around her. "'Kay…Night."

"Night."

Jack retreats back to his own quarters, shutting the door quietly. Stripping down and into his own pajamas, he tosses the old clothes into the basket and plops onto his mattress.

_I didn't get to talk to you…_

Well damn, that just makes him feel like a great brother. Ignoring his sister just because he's got a bit of nerves; how cruel can he be? Stupid…

Flopping down on his back, he stares at the dark ceiling, watching the shadows dance across the smooth surface…

* * *

**_"You know, it's not that stupid."_**

_Jack bolt upright, eyes alighting on Jack Two's back as the other sits in his usual position. _

_ **"It's not cruel either," **he continues, glancing over his shoulder to pin Jack with clear blue eyes. **"People have done worse to the ones they love, and besides: she understood." **_

_ **"Ugh, you and your words of wisdom again," **Jack grumbles, letting himself fall back. **"Can we go back to ignoring each other?"**_

**_ "I missed you too," _**_Jack Two chuckles. **"And as much fun as I was having, it's time to give you a little shove again."**_

**_ "Why? I thought you 'help' adds up to nothing."_**

**_ "It seems that way originally, but look where the first tip got you. At least you're calling me close to my real name."_**

**_ "What?! How do you know—"_**

**_ "Dude, I'm living in your head. I see what you see, I hear what you think, and I know way more than you." _**

****_The brunette pushes himself up. **"You fucking—"**_

**_ "I also know about _**_it**." **_

_ Jack pauses, gut clenching. **"What 'it'?"**_

****_The albino raises an eyebrow. **"Don't play dumb with me. The gazebo in the park, I know why you paused. I know why you avoid speaking about it to Riley, and I even know why—"**_

**_ "Shut up!"_**_ Jack shouts, jumping to his feet. **"You know **nothing!**"**_

****_Jack Two also climbs to his feet, albeit slowly. **"Really? If I don't know anything, then why is it so obvious that what happened there is the reason you lock your door?"**_

**=.o"**

**Caithlinn13: **Oh...sarcasm and teasing and the like never get through my thick skull...but idioms do! I love idioms to death! Thanks for all the well wishes!

**Firehedgehog: **Thanks! And Jack will indeed become Jack Frost...but not in the way many of you expect. I'm even surprised that this popped into my head! Anyway, when I do finally bring our favorite winter spirit back, his sister won't be joining him. But remember, I'm reviving him in...a definitely unconventional way.

**savedbygrace94: **Really? KS is your favorite? That's awesome, seeing as it's the oldest! Sorry about the non-updating before the tenth, life stole my attention and then it was like "Hey, sorry for taking all your time; how about your vacation suddenly smacks you in the face to make up for it?" And I was like, "Wait, what?!" And then it was Florida or bust...luckily we made it!

**pineapplefreak: **Sandy was probably insomnia or something. Thanks for the vote, and I definitely will do this (too many people would kill me if I didn't!). And that other tumblr idea sounds AMAZING, but it's not mine. Plus, I already have everyone's Sin down and where I want it to go! Once one of my other stories ends, I'll be posting the little bad boy!

**Wolfwind97: **Sorry for the one update, I tried to fit another in before vacation, but it failed like bungee jumping with a ripped cord...Anyway, thanks-a-million for the vote and I'll be sure to alert you in some way of it's upload-al!

**Darlene10104: **Glad you liked everything! Pippa was _so_ much fun to write (though not as amusing as Jack and Amelia!)!

**Tigermike83: **Well, here's your wish! Guardian action and school! And about Jack dropping the kid...well, you can thank an actual event for that...Jack being me and the kid being my dumbass cousin...yeah...he deserved it...

**akizaki14: **Yup! I think when this is finished I'll post a one-shot or something of their marriage day. Would you read it if I did? Anyway, thanks for the birthday wish, and no FairyFrost, a bit of pranking and lots of Jack Fun!

**Daniel1996: **Thanks for the well-wishes and the compliment! Oh, and your patience :)

**Phoenix Risin: **HILARIOUS. MUCH FUNNIES ARE TO COME FROM NORTH AND HIGH SCHOOL. The others too, but him most of all!

**Kinue: **Aww, thanks! Cookies for you! ( :: )

**Wilona Riva: **Thanks! Hope I continue to do a good job!

**SheMcScribe245: **Well, now that my mini-vacation's over I can return to the once a week update! Hope you like this!


	9. Quiet Forgotten

**Okay, I read a review somewhere saying they think the dream sequences are boring and that they skip them. Please don't do that; I put them there for a reason. Cause they're important later on and if you don't read it you ****will**** be lost. So don't complain to me if you didn't read them. Anyway, the first two chapters of Seven Deadly Sins have been posted! The third should be up soon (I hope...stupid family; stealing all my computer time), so go check it out (please?!)!**

**DISCLAIMER: LOL! You and I both! Well, not really...**

_The silence crashes down on the twins, and it lasts too long for Jack to deny. But making excuses…_

**_"I lock my door to keep the little kids out of my stuff," _**_he mumbles, glaring down at the ground._

_ Jack Two rolls his eyes, sighing. **"After ten years you still can't face it? Or are you just being stubborn for my benefit?"**_

** _"I'm not being stubborn!"_**

**_ "Then leave your door unlocked like everybody else! Amelia won't drag you out in the wee hours of the morning and dump you somewhere, I promise!"_**

****_Jack stiffens, but slumps his shoulders in defeat. **"Can you just send me back?"**_

**_ "Send you where?"_**

****_The brunette flicks his hand. **"The waking world."**_

****_The albino raises an eyebrow, a smirk peeking out to decorate his face. **"So you finally figured out who's in charge here."**_

**_ "How are _**_you** in charge of **my_ **_brain?"_**_ Jack challenges, crossing his arms._

_ **"And you know where you are! I'm so proud!"**_

**_ "Quit gloating, I have school to prepare for."_**

****_A strange gleam enters the other's blue orbs, and Jack realizes he doesn't like that look. That Look screams of mischief and secrets, of the variety that he'd rather not get tangled up in._

_ **"School, I almost forgot. Say hi to the gang for me," **Jack Two says before smacking the ground with his foot._

* * *

He arrives back in the real world a second before his alarm, but that still doesn't stop him from beating it carelessly with his fist until it stops. Stupid invention deserves everything that happens to it.

Maybe he should bring it to Jack Two; put that staff he always has to good use…Where'd he get that, anyway? He'll have to ask.

Sitting up and stretching his hands high above his head, he twists his back sharply to work out a kink. Shaking his head to toss away any remaining sleepy thoughts, he stumbles out of bed and heads over to check on Riley. Her bed is mussed but empty, meaning he missed her by minutes, if not seconds.

Retreating back to his own room, he pulls out a pair of dark brown cargo pants and a plain white tee. Snatching his black hoodie, he puts it on as he steps over the threshold. He fingers the key, mentally warring over if he should follow the other Jack's demand or continue with his routine.

_Prove him wrong…or prove him right,_ a voice whispers, and the teen has a sinking suspicion it belongs to his dream twin.

Steeling himself, he walks away without inserting the little bit of metal.

_We'll see how today goes…_he promises, calming the ball of nerves tightening in his stomach at the thought of the night.

The morning passes in much the same way as yesterday, though Jack made a conscious effort to spend ten minutes roughhousing with his sibling.

But the dreaded 6-4-5 rolled around, forcing him to gather his bag after calling goodbye and leaving Amelia to her second day of hell.

The memories did not surface as he passed through the park, thankfully remaining locked up in his head. In seemingly no time at all he looks up and the school is already looming over him, but less intimidating than the day before. Calmly pushing the double doors open, he enters and passes by the office; remembering that early arrivers head for the commons.

The area has no doors; the halls just dump the students in an oval-ish chamber. Standing tables line the perimeter of the white walls while those of the long seating kind fill the center.

Finding an empty stand-up, he throws his bag on it and digs around for a sketch pad and pencil. Finding each quickly, he opens it to a blank page and habitually lays down the outline of the human body. Adding a windblown hairstyle, he absentmindedly decides that the focus of the drawing is facing away from the front.

He erases the limbs and makes them leaner, adding pants that cling to the person's legs and fry slightly at the end. Foregoing shoes, he moves on to the shirt, but ends up abandoning that mini project and just throws a sweater onto the being.

He leans back for a moment, sensing that something else must be added. It's not the background; he'll add that later. The hands are awfully empty; maybe he should have the character hold something…

"Wow, that's really good!"

Jack starts, glancing up to find a willowy girl staring down at his sketch. Her blonde hair is short and spiked in the back; the tips dyed a color that looks like a cross between dark blue and green. Her outfit carries on the color theme, gold bangles resting quietly on her tan wrists while her shirt is a swirl of all the cooler colors; blue and green being the most prominent. Her skinny jeans are a dark blue, splashed randomly with spots of purple. Her forest green flats complete the ensemble, and despite the vastly dark shades Jack has a feeling this woman is anything but bright.

"It kinda looks like you!"

She shocks him again with the brightest smile he's ever seen, but the bigger surprise is her eyes. The right is a brown, completely out of place and dull, but the left is a deep shade of lilac that suits her perfectly.

_Heterochromatic, like me…_ he notes as he smiles tentatively back before glancing back down at what he drew; now recognizing the back of Jack Two.

"Yeah, I guess it does," he finally replies, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, I'm sorry if this is your table, I'm new and I didn't know—"

"Oh, I'm new too!" she squeals, clapping her hands and bouncing a little. "I just moved here with my brothers! Name's Tina, by the way. What's yours?"

"Jack," he supplies, unable to suppress the grin creeping onto his face. There's just something about this woman that puts him at ease… Perhaps her hyper nature reminds him of Riley?

"Jack, what a nice name! I had a friend named Jackson back home, but he moved away too." She frowns, stilling. Feeling somehow responsible for her sudden change in emotion, he tries to carry on the conversation.

"Where'd you move from?"

She brightens again, flicking her wrist. "Oh, some little city in the east you probably don't know."

"Cool," he nods, accepting her vague answer. "So, what's your first class?"

"Uh…" her nose crinkles, and ducks down to dig in her bag. Almost instantly she pops back up, schedule in hand. "College prep English 2."

"Hey, same as me!" Jack closes his book, placing it and the utensil back in his messenger bag. "Can I see the rest of your classes?"

"Sure!" She hands him the paper, and he quickly compares the two.

"Other than College prep, the only thing we share is Human Anatomy tomorrow, forth period," he informs her, sliding hers back. She nods, shoving it back in her purse.

"I wonder if my brothers have anything in common with you," she wonders aloud, turning to search the room for them. But the first bell rings, and the stampede begins.

"Oh well, I'll find them later. Hey, wanna walk together?" she calls over the racket, and Jack shrugs.

"Sure. I take it you've had the tour?"

"Yup. And is it just me, or are there too many people!" she emphasizes the last part, practically yelling.

He laughs, weaving between people as they make their way to their first hour. _I've got a feeling things are never quiet with her around!_

**O.O**

**SEVEN DEADLY SINS HAS BEEN POSTED. Just thought you might need a reminder!**

**Firehedgehog: **Glad you're curious, but I bet you can figure it out!

**sugarart: **Ohh, good question! Hope this chapter managed to answer it!

**Tigermike83: **Thanks! I try to keep them interesting and all, but there's only so much you can do!

**readandwrite4evernever: **I'm glad you enjoy them! Someone said they hate them and skip them and I was like 'Fine, but don't complain to me when you understand nothing.' And Riley loves hugs! As a matter of fact, ever since I told her you wanted to hug her she's been anxiously awaiting another chance to appear!

**akizaki14: **Just because Jack doesn't think he's the coolest? Ya, he probably will.

**Guest 7/20/13: **Sure thing!

**Phoenix Risin: **Glad I got that thought out of you; that's what I was aiming for!

**Wolfwind97: **Oh, where'd you go, if you don't mind me asking?

**savedbygrace94: ***blushes* Aw, it's not that hard to update! I just sit down, think where I want the chapter to go/end and do it! Though writer's block has recently been a pain in my butt (luckily not much here!) Hope you have a good time on your vacation, and I can't wait to see how your fans react to that second half of ch. 9!

**wolfsurvivor13: **Sure thing, here ya go! Hope you liked this!

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: **Thanks! Love the name, btw!

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: **OMG, I love you. I read all your reviews and my mother almost called the ambulance cause she thought I'd finally gone insane! I just want to hug you till you turn blue! Is that creepy?

**Caithlinn13: **Eh, you can use sarcasm (I just might not get it...). And it's okay that you don't understand what's going on in Jack's head; he doesn't either! And thanks for all your continuing support!

**Clio: **I love your reviews! They made me laugh so hard! And detention is a maybe, classes together a definite!

**Guest 7/27/13: **Sure thing! Here's a new chappie!

**Darlene10104: **Thanks for all the love, and I'm glad you caught the irony! I love irony, almost as much as I love cliffhangers (though application is a totally different story!)!


	10. I Apologize

**As you can probably see, this isn't a real chapter. Because of life (mainly school), I don't know when I'll be able to post new chapters. This DOES NOT mean I'm abandoning this story, I have too many ideas with where this can go, it just means that updates will be...wide-spread. So you can either stick with me until things settle down or you can take me and this fic off your watch list. The choice is up to you.**

**Thanks for all your support; I don't know what I did to deserve all of you wonderful readers!**

**Sincerely, **

** I.F.T.S**


End file.
